


Caught Between Two Devils

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Akabane Karma, Dominant Todoroki Shouto, Multi, Sadistic Akabane Karma, Sadistic Todoroki Shouto, Shoto is Karma's Cousin, extreme kinks, non con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: Karma is shocked to find out that his fiancé has been cheating on him with his cousin...pro hero Shoto Todoroki. They both decided to team up and teach their slut a lesson she will never forget. Don't piss off two sadistic devils. Will you live through this? Who knows?All characters are adults. This fic is going to be very dark and extremely sadistic. There will be kinks galore. If you're squeamish about needle play or gun play at all then you probably shouldn't read this. You cheated on them with the other. So they are not going to be nice and loving.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Karma couldn't believe his eyes when his cousin showed him a picture on his phone. He closed his lids for a second and then reopened them.

"This is my girlfriend y/n." Shoto smiled proudly.

Karma felt mixed emotions of hurt, shock and mostly anger. He wanted to destroy you for the humiliation he felt. You, the one he was marrying in a few short months. Shoto looked confused at his angered expression.

"Karma? What is it? Do you know her or something?"

Karma nods looking down at the ground gritting his teeth.

"As well as you can know someone you're engaged to......that fucking slut!"

"Wait what? She's your fiance'? But that means...."

" She's playing both of us for fools. That fucking cheating bitch! Well I don't know what you are going to do Sho... but I'm going destroy her in a way that I have never done to her before and by the end of it she will either leave me for good or she will be on her dimpled knees for me begging for forgiveness."

Shoto knew that Karma meant every word and he almost felt sorry for you, that was until he looked down at your picture. Your beautiful smile now tainted somehow. He looked at those lying lips and now he craved to see your tears of pain. You deserved it and the thought of it was making him want to be there with his cousin to punish you for lying to him too.

"I want to hurt her too. I say if she wants us both so badly that she couldn't be honest then we give the cock slut what she needs. I want to be there to see the shocked look on her face when we give her more than she can handle."

"Wow... I thought you'd be trying to talk me out of this. Revenge is not very hero like. This will be brutal. I am not going to be gentle on her so if your heart is tender for even a little......"

"No Karma, I won't interfere with whatever you want to do. But I feel like I have a right to punish her too."

Karma nods. He loves you so much. He has never even loved anyone before meeting you. You made him the happiest proudest man alive. Finally something he could truly brag about that you were all his or so he thought......He kicked the wall livid with that thought. That's it he has to do this. He has to put you in your place once and for all and he will give Shoto his rights. 

"Fine then Sho we have a deal. We will do the deed Friday night after she comes home from work." Karma agrees.  
______________________________

Friday has arrived......

It's been such a long night at work. All you can think about is going home and having a nice relaxing soak in the bath while playing some soft music and just kick back. It sounds heavenly. Not having to worry about the pushy and rude clients that you had to deal with today.

You unlock your apartment door sighing while kicking off your shoes. You take off your long coat, hanging it up in the nearby coat closet. So relieved to be home you walk to the kitchen and pour you a small glass of chilled red wine and walk back into the living ready to rest your aching feet.

"Well hello there my little pet." The crimson headed devil smirked sitting on your couch.

You shriek as his voice made your body jolt in surprise causing you to spill the cold red liquid all over your white button up shirt. 

"Oh fuck! Karma? You scared the hell out of me. How did you even get in here?"

You yell out while you take off your freezing shirt that is sticking to your breasts.

"I'm an assassin love do you really think that I couldn't easily get past those flimsy things you call locks?"

You roll your eyes at your fiancé. He chuckles and approaches you taking the stained shirt out of your hand and setting it to the side. He gives a Cheshire cat grin before licking your sticky wine covered breast. Then gives you one long lick from your breast bone all the way up your neck , biting your ear and whispering.

"You have been a very very naughty little pet and I'm afraid that I must punish you very harshly this time." He teases biting your earlobe particularly roughly and tugging at it. You sigh not really wanting this now.

"Look I had a really rough day so I am not in the mood to play tonight. All I really want is a bath and to relax. Please babe. Maybe you can give me a massage later?" You ask hoping your sadistic future husband would abide by your wishes.

"I'm afraid that's not possible for you tonight. ~Baby" says a new voice.

You stand there stunned.

"Shoto?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shoto? Wwhat are you doing here?" You stutter out .

He can't be here. This is not good. You think to yourself trying to calm your heart that is beating out of your chest. You begin to feel the paranoia rise wondering if they can sense how scared you are, especially of Karma the sadistic psychopath.

The red headed devil laughs at your obvious discomfort. You look like a cute little mouse caught between two hungry lions.

"What is going on here?" You ask cautiously looking between them.

"Meet my cousin Shoto Todoroki...... Oh my bad....it appears you two already know each other. I wonder how that could be." Karma ponders tapping his own chin.

"He's a famous pro hero, a member of the big 3. I see him on TV all the time. How would I not know who Shoto is if I watch the news at all? I'm not blind Karma." 

You return with false bravado that they both can easily see through. You are not fooling anyone.

They both chuckle darkly looking at one another. 

"Are you going to deny your love for me baby? That hurts." Shoto says clutching his heart to mock you.

Oh fuck! It's over, you thought. You look back at Karma expecting to see anger but instead see a flash of hurt pass over his beautiful features. It makes your heart ache. He quickly shakes it off.

"You have been a very naughty girl haven't you little pet? Who knew you were such a fucking filthy slut?" Karma shakes his head in disappointment. "It's quite adorable to see how oblivious you are to how fucked you truly are and are going to be."

Karma kisses your bare shoulders while Shoto speaks and approaches you.

"That's right baby. We know that you have been fucking us both behind each others backs. When I met you, you never mentioned having a boyfriend and I have been fucking you for months. So imagine my surprise when I found out that you were not only fucking my cousin Karma but you also have been together for two years and now you are engaged to eachother."

You tear up as Shoto kisses the other side of your neck and Karma unhooks your bra then he leans down to take one nipple into his mouth. This is not happening. This can't be happening! You think panicking with tears burning trails down your face and dripping onto your exposed breast. Karma notices and licks away the salty tears. The first of many he will taste tonight.

"Awwwww don't cry pet. Shoto and I have worked out a negotiation of some sort. We have decided that if you want to act like a fucking slut then we will treat you like one. It's as simple as that. After all you deserve nothing more than to be that right?"

You shove them both away crossing your arms over your bare breasts to hide them.

"Mark our words baby, by the end of the night you will be so sore that all you can do is crawl on the floor but you are going to be begging for more cock because from this day forward you are nothing more than a filthy starving cock whore." Shoto smiles a very frightening smile that you have never seen on him before.

You have never heard this tone of voice either.

"That's right nothing but a few holes to store hot loads of our cum. Or in Shoto's case im sure he can make it icy for your cheating cunt..... Instead of breaking up with you my cousin and I are going to fuck you until you break. And after you are broken you're going to keep getting fucked just like the sloppy little slut you are."

"It's really what you want isnt it? Or are you scared? Well you should be baby. Tonight is not about pleasuring you. It's about being our cock sleeve and taking your punishment from your Masters like a good slave." Shoto adds.

You take a deep shuddering breath. You know this is so wrong but you just can't deal with this right now it's just too much. You were already stressed enough but this... "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh no you're not getting out of this pet. You want Shoto so badly you're going to have him. You're going to fuck him right infront of me so that I can see with my own eyes just how much of a lying cock slut my dear future wife is." Karma says matter factly.

I'm not playing these games. You think trying to find a way out of this dangerous situation. Karma was not stable and his sadism scared the hell out of you at times. He might kill you tonight for cheating on him. No...he would never. He loves you even now. Still you couldn't handle this.

"I don't want to have to call the police but please leave my apartment. I am sorry to both of you for what I have done but I just....I can't do this right now. I refuse to."

They both chuckle again. 

"She's threatening to call the police. I'm a pro hero sweetheart. Do you really think they will do anything to stop me? I'll just freeze them where they stand if they try. Besides I'm afraid to say that no one would believe you anyway...not with my reputation." 

"Now Shoto let the lying little slut have her chance. If that's your move darling then by all means go ahead.. call the police. I fucking dare you to. Do it. Let's enjoy this play a little while longer before the real show starts."

You take out your cell phone and dial. You have had enough of this nonsense but then there is no tone.... nothing. It was like your phone is dead. You look at the battery meter it is at 78% so why won't your call go through? You give up and grab the landline phone with both of them chuckling again.

"What's the matter baby? Are you having trouble with your phones?" Shoto taunts you.

"Tsk tsk you should have known that wouldnt work pet.I had Ritsu shut off your phone service. You won't be getting help tonight....I am always at least ten steps ahead of my prey and you know that so why fight it?" Karma asks.

"You did what?! Karma this is going too far. Give me back my phone service now!" You order.

You look between them both. Neither budge.

"Fine...I'll just leave then and fix it myself."

You head into your bedroom scrambling around looking for a shirt to throw on. The two men stay in the living area amused by your stubborn determination. You find just a simple t-shirt and slip it on over your head. Starting to head towards the door grabbing your car keys that are on the hook near the door, but ice quickly crawls up the door effectively sealing your only escape from this nightmare.

"Todoroki." You huff.

"What are you going to do now little pet?" Karma asks in a patronizing sing-song tone.

"I believe we call this checkmate ~baby." Shoto adds.

"You poor little slut....you really don't understand just how fucked you are do you? Oh I know it's been said before but you still don't seem to get the severity of this whole situation. You will soon though. ....Strip off your clothes and fall to your knees. This is non negotiable." Karma says in his intimidating Dom voice.

"Karma, Shoto...please I have a headache I am not in the mood for games. The fact is I fell in love with two amazing men and I'm not ashamed of that. Please accept that."

"I think you miss the whole point of this baby it's not even about that anymore. It's about punishing you for lying to both of us. This is the only way we know that we can trust you again especially your fiance'."

"I'm sorry...to both of you for doing what I did. But I am not going to just lay down and take it while you two get revenge on me. I am so tired. I had a rough night all I want is to sleep." You tell them hoping to God that they will take pitty on you and not push this.

"Oh pet...You need to get some new material. You really are starting to sound like a broken record...Should I remind you that you get no choices here? You can sleep after you pass out from the pain and pleasure you feel. Now for the last time....take off your fucking clothes and fall to your knees." Karma commands again but you can't bring yourself to obey him.

You shake your head and attempt to sprint towards your bedroom screaming when ice suddenly surrounds your legs. You realize it is Shoto freezing your legs to the floor. You can't move at all. You scream in frustration.

"Ooooh that's a neat trick! Now what will you do pet? Hmmm...? " Karma asks impressed.

He takes his knife out of his pocket and cuts your T-shirt right down the middle exposing your breasts again. He pinches both of your nipples making you gasp.

Shoto approaches both of you.

"I have many neat tricks Karma. Watch this one.....now baby...when I unfreeze your legs I want you to turn around and face the both us and take off the rest of your clothes. If you do without complaint then I will reward you but if you fight us then I'll have to keep you frozen to the wall until you comply. Do you understand?"

" Shoto you're a hero. You're a sweet and gentle man, the complete opposite of Karma.Why are you doing this?" You ask.

"That's where you are wrong. I may not love you the same way that Karma does but I do have feelings for you and now all I can think about is how much I want to help him destroy your slutty body because like him....I'm a sadist ~baby."

Shoto melts the ice.

"Now turn the fuck around and take off your clothes!" He orders.

You shakily obey him fumbling with your clothes to get them off. There's no way you will win this.

"Good now back up against the door and spread your legs."

Shoto then grabs each of your wrists holding them above your head and freezing them to the door effectively keeping you in place. 

"Now this is going to get messy so I am going to go find a bucket to put under you so that we don't mess up your floor. Don't go anywhere now." 

Shoto kisses your lips briefly then chuckles leaving the room.

Karma steps up to you looking fascinated.

"My my pet..I've got to say that is a very attractive look for you. Does that ice hurt?" He asks as he touches it.

"Yes it burns...please Karma whatever you're planning think it through because this not the way.I don't consent to this....we can talk this out....This is ra..."

He suddenly kisses you hard to get you to shut up. He is not about to let you finish that sentence you deserve everything you get tonight. Dragging his hand from the side of your neck down your body he reaches your cunt. Then carelessly shoves two fingers inside of you causing you to gasp. You hear muffled deep laughter as he continues exploring the wet cave of your mouth with his hot pliable tongue. He breaks the kiss soon to reward you with that fresh oxygen that you desperately need. Karma's hot kisses are always so intense and passionate just like everything else he does.

"You're such a fucking whore. Look at you try to fuck my fingers. Your cunt is dripping and sucking them into your body. I know you better than anyone. I know your fear of what's going to happen to you is getting you off and above all else...love, feelings, marriage, our long history together...none of it matters more than your craving for cock. I should line up the whole fucking neighborhood of men with hard cocks, women with fucking big ass straps ...advertise free slut to fuck. That's all you fucking are! When I look at you right now about to cum all over my fingers that are thrusting deep inside that filthy cunt of yours...all I see is a dirty cheating slut to stuff my cock into. Oh and pet just so we are perfectly fucking clear here, yes I have full intention to hurt you badly and I am going to let my cousin also do anything he desires to you. Yes I am aware this is rape. Funny thing is I just really can't bring myself to care about your pitiful feelings..not after you have chosen to stomp all over mine and if you want to leave me by the end of this....then I say good fucking riddance. Keep that in mind while you are getting fucked like a common whore over and over again tonight." He says with spiteful venom in his voice.

Karma's harsh words upset you and you try to fight the pleasure to prove to him that you are more than that but you can't. He keeps you on the edge of climax on purpose watching how you tear up wishing you weren't wanting it so badly. You clearly hurt the love of your life all for his cousin of all things. But your feelings for Shoto couldn't be denied either, as much as you wish that you could. 

Karma withdrawals his fingers earning an unsatisfied groan of protest from you and he steps away, when you see Shoto returning with a large bucket. He sets it under you and studies your miserable expression.

"You don't look like you're having a good time. Let's change that shall we?" Shoto suggests.

He uses his right hand to mold ice into a very specific shape. Karma sees it too watching your shocked expression. He cackles loudly. 

"Oh this is perfect Sho.... I guess genius really does run in the family." Karma says with a wide proud grin.

His mood did a sudden 180 degree turn.

"There's no way you're putting that thing....." You yell at both of them but Shoto cuts you off.

"Inside you? That's exactly where it's going to go. See Karma I told you I had more fun tricks to show you."

Shoto holds up his creation. A 9 inch phalus shapped chunk of ice. 

"Hold your breath ~baby it's going to be cold." Shoto says as he places the makeshift dildo at your entrance.

"Shoto if you do this I will ruin your reputation. I will report everything you did and #metoo your ass all over twitter!"

"No you won't because you love both of us. I know you won't do shit. Besides it's another cock to fuck so take it like a good slut." Karma commands.

Shoto pushes the thick ice inside you slowly making you scream. They both laugh wickedly.

"This is only the beginning pet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're squeamish run....
> 
> Seriously this chapter is a bit brutal and it's not gonna get any less in further chapters, just a fair warning.
> 
> Love y'all

Your throat is already sore from screaming so much. Your cunt is in a state of shock as Shoto is fucking you with nine solid inches long by three inches thick of pure ice shaped just like a cock. Karma stands by enjoying the entertainment. He mocks you with so much evil laughter that if any doubt came up about him being part demon they were just laid to rest.

"How does it feel pet to get fucked by a fat ice cock? I got to admit it's making me a bit jealous. You don't scream that loud when I am fucking you. I guess in order to get you sing for me like that I will have to up my game and fuck you that much harder. I wonder how that ice cold cunt would feel wrapped around my cock."

Shoto shoves the ice as deep as he can go and and releases his grip on it leaving it burried inside you. The lack of friction makes the ice nearly unbearable. 

"Do you want to find out how her ice cold pussy will feel Karma?"

"Fuck yes I do." Karma says excitedly.

"Alright that can be arranged..but first...let's give this shivering cunt a fever shall we? I want her to run like a faucet." 

Shoto places his hand directly on your groin and you feel his hand heat up slowly until it's almost unbearably hot but not enough to scald your skin. He keeps the temperature just a couple of degrees below what could damage you but it still hurts. You scream and feel the ice cock melting rapidly inside you. You feel the warming water gush between your thighs and much of it lands in the bucket below you sounding rather embarrassing. Karma is so amused that he is cackling like a hyena. 

"That's amazing! Wow pet who knew you were so full."

He walks over to you and firmly grasps your hair forcing you to look down at the half full bucket.

"See what a slut you are! You took all of that inside of you!" 

You look down in shame but a large part of you can only think about how badly you want them to stuff you again and again.

Karma yanks your head back harshly until you meet at eye level again.

"Say it now slut...tell us how badly you want both of us to stuff you with our cocks!"

It's like he read your mind.

"I I want you." You stutter with difficulty getting your vocal chords to work. 

Karma slaps your face and then grips your chin squeezing your cheeks until you make a kissy face with your lips. 

"Not good enough slut...try again and stop fucking lying! Tell us what you want!" Karma demands.

"I want you both to fuck me!" You shout.

Karma smirks and lets go of you while nodding in satisfaction. 

"You really are a good for one thing cock whore aren't you?" Shoto adds.

He shoves the warm fingers of his left side inside you roughly searching for any left over ice and grabs your hair tugging your head back to advance on your delicate throat. He bites hard making you cry out from the unexpected pain. After he unlatches himself from your freshly bitten skin, the icy-hot hero licks the bruised area and smirks in pride.

"Now that's art......Shoto I think its time for whore's the next lesson."

"I couldn't agree more...i'll empty this bucket ."

He makes the ice that was holding you hostage vaporize and then he picks up the bucket and suddenly tips it over your head. Shocking you to your core leaving you a shivering mess.

"Shoto! Why?" You screamed.

"Don't worry it's just a little water mixed with your naughty juices....nothing to stain your floor. Isn't that right ~baby?" Shoto and Karma both laugh at your hazing.

"Wow now you look like a slutty drowned rat. Get down on all fours and crawl after me like you are meant to and I don't want to hear one fucking complaint or I will gag you with your least favorite O-ring. You know the one that is made of thick solid steel and keeps your mouth stretched out to its limit hurting you worse than the time I made you take the trailer hitch in your ass? ....no you don't want that do you? It's ok though because I'm planning something so much worse now come along little pet slut."

You obediently crawl after Karma into your office area drenched in water and shame until he stops near your desk and opens a drawer. Shoto follows both of you interested to witness your future husband's cruel plans for you in action. You see him pull out a thick bundle of 10 markers... He places then all standing up still bundled together on the floor beside you.

"Pick those up using your cunt. " he instructs.

He then places down a sheet of paper. You look at him in disbelief. Is he really expecting you to...

"That's right we are going to make a sign labeling you as exactly what you are. So hurry up and pick up those markers now. If you fail then Shoto can punish you however he sees fit. Then you will have to finish the sign anyway."

You struggle with moving over to straddle the markers but cringe when they fall over.

"Oh how unfortunate... You'll get em next time ~baby."

Shoto rubs your bare ass with a very cold hand making you yelp and retract from his touch. He all the sudden starts wailing on your ass delivering sharp stings to alternating cheeks. When it's over you sob and Karma laughs as he resets the markers.

"Wanna try again?" He asks raising his brow.

You take more care now to move slowly over the markers and lower your pelvis down on them. You moan as you start to feel them penetrate you. Squeezing them tightly inside, you pray they don't slip out before you can hover over the paper.

Both Karma and Shoto give an applause to deepen your embarrassment.

Karma has you raise back up slightly and he reaches under you taking off all the marker caps. He cant help teasing you with thrusting them inside deeper. He finally stops after edging you and steps away leaving you panting for more.

"Now then just a simple four letter word....I want you to write the word slut for your special sign . Make it legible now or else you will have to start all over."

"That's right baby give us an S." Shoto smirks.

You squat down as close to the paper you can get and move your hips in the shape to draw the S. You succeeded so far.

"Good next is the L." Shoto instructs unnecessarily.

You can't believe how much he himself seemed to really enjoy this.With every letter the markers pushed in deep into your wet cunt. When you were done spelling out the word slut in the most humiliating way, Karma walks over and yanks the bundle of markers out of your cunt making you groan at being empty again.

"Tsk tsk look at your disgusting cunt drip all over your sign. Your letters are smearing. Are you realy this fucking horny? Huh? Stand up and put your arms on top of your head. Shoto please get behind her and cover her mouth as she no doubt will scream too loudly through this part and I really don't want to have get a gag."

"Sure." Shoto places his warm left hand across your mouth.

Karma comes back with a red stapler that you have never seen before. When you realize what he is going to do you scream no into Shoto's hand and struggle to free yourself from his hold. You try to bite his hand. But he heats up his hand in warning making you back down.

"I'd hate to have to leave burn marks on that pretty face of yours but if you bite me again I will."

"Geeze settle down pet I have done nothing to you yet and you are so scared.It's just....now that you did such a great job on that sign that I thought I'd have you proudly display it right here."

He holds up the sign across your bare chest.

"Oh look the corners of the paper land perfectly where putting a staple in to hold it would be the natural thing to do. I think two for each should do it." 

He holds the stapler up and pushes the metal perfectly into your tender nipple making you scream loudly into Shoto's hand. Karma kept going until there were two staples deeply imbedded into each nipple effectively holding your homemade sign. Karma tugs on it just a bit to make sure its holding. Burning hot fresh tears run down your cheeks. Shoto let's go of you.

"Oh baby I need pictures of that. You look so much like a cheap slut. He did that very clean. There is not a single drop of blood. How does it feel?" Shoto smiled and also tugged on the sign a bit making the staples shift inside your tender nipples.

"It hurts." You whimpered.

"Good. That's what we want." Shoto grinned.

"Perfect now then get back down on all fours and get fucked like the filthy slut you are." Karma orders. ...."first put it on ice. I want to fuck that frozen cunt and see how long I can handle such an intense feeling."

"You ready for more ice stuffed into that slutty fucking cunt of yours? How about you suck our cocks at the same time to get them nice and hard." Shoto suggests.

After he makes another huge ice dildo and slides it into your quivering insides, they both pull out their cocks and slap them against your red cheeks.

"Open up cock slut....no fuck that...I want you to beg for this because no matter what pain we put you through at the end of the day it's just about cock. Here are two of them infront of you. When I say beg I mean fucking beg for it. Beg for us to use you like a fucktoy." Karma commands.

"Come on baby you know you want it. Show us what a proper cock sleeve you are. Show Karma how much you truly love my hard cock. Show him you're a slut who needs more cocks. Maybe two isn't even enough. You're going to be drowning in our cum by the end. So beg slutty bitch." 

You feel your cunt drip...not even the ice inside can plug it enough. You want them both so badly right now. You finally admit it.

"Yes Masters I am your filthy cheating cum whore and I'll do anything to please both of you. Please fuck my mouth and use me as you desire." You plead with tears.

Both devils look at each other with matching sadistic grins. This is what they were waiting for.


End file.
